Gustav el de en medio
by CassieKau
Summary: Los gemelos son los mayores. Georg es el mayor. Es mi primera histria sobre tokio hotel y esta divertida, tiene un poco de twincest.


**Gustav el de en medio**

By laryssa89

Como todas las noches desde que se mudaron los cuatro juntos, Bill, Tom, Gustav y Georg estaban viendo la barra de comedia de la noche. Tom estaba sentado en la orilla de uno de los sillones, con Bill recargando su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras el le acariciaba el cabello, ocupando todo el sillón. En el otro estaban Georg y Gustav, sentados correctamente y el último abrazaba uno de los cojines.

Malcolm estaba haciendo babosada y media en el televisor y todos reían como tontos, todos menos Gustav, y es que Malcolm el de en medio no era su programa favorito… de hecho estaba muy lejos de gustarle.

El rubio preferiría ver alguna buena película o leerse un libro interesante, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de ver al niño rubio de la pantalla y escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía.

El programa finalizo y Georg apago el televisor, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían salido por tanto reírse. Todos se voltearon a ver con sonrisas en los rostros, menos Gustav, que mostraba un semblante de aburrimiento que nadie comprendía.

-Malcolm es el programa mas podidamente gracioso que existe- afirmo el castaño, en su voz había rastros de risa ahogada.

-Si. Su mama me recuerda a Simona cuando nos metíamos en problemas- Tom recordó por unos momentos su niñez, viendo que el perfil de su madre encajaba perfecto en el de la madre de Malcolm.

-Bueno, no es para tanto. Tu mama no era tan desconsiderada- aclaro Georg.

-Eso es por que contigo se portaba amable, no eras su hijo- Bill pensaba igual que su hermano.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver a Gustav que tallaba sus ojos fuertemente, intentando alejar el sueño que tenia.

-¿Tu que opinas Gustavin?- Georg coloco una mano sobre su hombro –no te oí reír ni una sola vez en esta media hora-

-Opino que, ese programa no me entretiene y mucho menos me hace reír. Eso solo hace reír a personas bobas como ciertos jóvenes con los que comparto departamento y vida- Gustav se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolate, llevando también para sus compañeros.

-Pero Gustav- dijo Bill con una voz dulce y con una galleta de vainilla en la boca –nosodros soumos cogro una famelia- las palabras no se oían como se debían oír y no lo harían nunca si seguía con la galleta en la boca.

-¿A que viene eso de la familia, Bill?- Georg se veía bastante confundido con lo ultimo dicho por su amigo.

-Pues es fácil. Tom y yo somos hermanos, pero para mi Gustav y tu también son mis hermanos, es decir, estamos todo el día juntos y… hemos pasado tantos años juntos que yo siento como si fuéramos una familia- todos comenzaron a razonar que lo que decía Bill era totalmente cierto.

-Pero si nosotros somos hermanos, David es algo así como nuestro padre- dijo Georg –Es algo así como el padre de Malcolm ¿no?-

-querrás decir la madre- explicó Tom –con el humorcito que se carga- todos comenzaron a reír y siguieron platicando durante la noche. Ya como a las 2 de la mañana se fueron a dormir, después de haber platicado de cosas que en el día nunca hablaban.

Los Kaulitz compartían habitación, y los g's también. No era un departamento muy grande, ya que solo lo usaban ocasionalmente. Bill estaba acostado en la cama, enredándose en el cobertor.

-Oye Tomi- su hermano se encontraba cambiándose frente a el –yo soy le menor por diez minutos, pero a fin de cuentas tenemos la misma edad. Georg es el mayor de todos y entonces…-

-Gustav es el de en medio- completo la frase Tom, que se estaba metiendo a la cama y que sabia perfectamente lo que Bill estaba pensando, para algo servia la conexión ¿no?

-Si, el de en medio. Deberíamos hacer una serie que se llamara '_Gustav el de en medio'_- millones de situaciones vinieron a su mente, imaginándose la vida de Gustav narrada en una serie de televisión.

-No, no lo creo. Nos demandarían por derechos de autor- Tom rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su hermano, quien se pego mas a el.

-Bueno, es solo una suposición- dijo Bill besando los labios de su hermano –Y podríamos poner a David de la mama-

-Jaja, bueno, si sale David no será tan aburrida… pero pobre Gustav, tener a David como mama- las risas de los gemelos sonaron tan fuerte que Georg golpeo la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones y grito un _cállense gemelos de mierda _con una voz adormilada.

Después de imaginarse cientos de situaciones, a David vistiendo de mujer y de unos cuantos golpes y maldiciones por parte de Georg, el silencio reino en la habitación de los Kaulitz.

-Pobre Gustav- murmuro Tom, con Bill recargado en su pecho.

-Si, pobre Gustav el de en medio- dijo Bill cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido al instante.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días- la sonrisa de Bill ilumino la cocina, donde su hermano y Georg comían cereal con leche.

-que tienen de buenos- la voz de Georg se oía enojada -Ayer ustedes dos, par de desconsiderados, estaban risa y risa y no me dejaron dormir a gusto, me espantaron el sueño y me dormí hasta las 4 de la mañana.

-Vamos Georg que si cuando salimos de fiesta te duermes mas tarde- el de rastas llevo una cucharada de cereal a su boca y Bill sonrió al verlo comer, después volteo a ver a Georg.

-Si te dijéramos de que nos reíamos, no estarías tan enojado y reirías con nosotros-

-Pues anda, dímelo, para entender el chiste y reírme yo también-

Bill y Tom le contaron a Georg con pelos y señales todo lo que se habían imaginado en la madrugada, desde la reflexión de Bill hasta David con tubos en la cabeza. Al cabo de 15 minutos los tres estaban riendo como maniacos y Georg estaba dando nuevas ideas para la serie televisiva.

La cara de Gustav al entrar a la cocina no era nada alentadora, e incluso todos se extrañaron de estar levantados antes que Gustav.

-A ver, les agradecería a los tres chiflados que se callaran la boca. Ayer me dormí oyendo risas y hoy me desierto oyendo risas ¡¿pues de que se trata?!- hubo un silencio absoluto y después los gemelos y Georg comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Gustav comprobó entonces que estaban locos y se fue de la cocina.

Dos horas después estaban todos subidos en la camioneta que los llevaría al estudio. Iban platicando de cosas para nada relevantes, hasta que Georg le dijo algo a Tom en el oído y este se lo paso a Bill de igual manera y comenzaron a reír en voz baja, para evitar que Gustav se diese cuenta. Pero el susodicho los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, con una expresión no muy agradable.

Llegando al estudio, les dijeron que pasaran primero a la oficina de David, ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Los cuatro caminaban por el angosto pasillo, hasta toparse con la puerta de la oficina del productor. Como nadie tocaba, Gustav estiro el brazo y golpeo levemente la puerta, David les dijo que pasaran y así lo hicieron.

Los cuatro estaban frente a David, que estaba de pie con una sonrisa. De pronto unas carcajadas ensordecedoras llenaron la habitación, haciendo que la sonrisa de David desapareciera mientras Gustav rodaba los ojos, sintiéndose arto del comportamiento de sus amigos. David lo volteo a ver y el se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me mires, han actuado así desde la mañana-

-¡Silencio!- grito de pronto el productor, después de que los chicos rieran como locos – ¿Me podrían explicar de que carazos se están riendo?

Ninguno de los tres respondió a la pregunta, no podían decirle a David que se estaban riendo por que lo imaginaban vestido como una madre de familia y con tubos en su negro cabello. Se voltearon a ver entre ellos, conteniendo la risa y entendiéndose con la mirada, si no respondían pronto, les iría peor.

-Georg se tiro un pedo- dijo Tom. Eso había sido lo primero que se le había venido a la mente y era algo gracioso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Georg desapareció como por arte de magia y volteo a ver al mayor de los gemelos indignado ¿eso era lo primero que s ele había venido a la mente? ¿Por qué no dijo que el o Bill habían sido?

-Georg Listing eres un cerdo- la voz de David volvió a la normalidad y los gemelos rieron de nuevo, pero en voz baja –no vuelvas a tirarte pedos en mi oficina-

Ahora hasta Gustav se estaba riendo de lo rojo que estaba Georg, pero Tom ya la pagaría, le daría donde mas le duele. David les hablo de los últimos ajustes del disco, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por las risas de los gemelos.

-Bueno, eso es todo- David los acompaño hasta la puerta, pero antes de que Georg saliera lo tomo del brazo –y no quiero que vuelvas a dejar tus recuerditos aquí- Cuando salieron de la oficina los Kaulitz y Gustav rieron a grito pelado por lo que el productor le había dicho al castaño y el no volvió a hablar en todo el día.

Una semana después…

Algo extraño, muy extraño, les estaba pasando a los miembros del staff y a sus compañeros de banda. A Gustav eso le daba mala espina y sentía que lo estaban excluyendo. Siempre se reían en sus narices y nunca le decían cual era lo gracioso del asunto. Últimamente los gemelos habían estado más cariñosos que nunca y Georg no se despegaba de ellos, siempre se decían secretos y luego reían, inclusive había visto como lo miraban disimuladamente y luego soltaban risitas.

-Ok ya estuvo bueno!- los tres estaban en sus momentos de burla y Gustav ya no aguanto mas la situación, quería una explicación y la quería ya –me van a decir de que se ríen y no me salgan con lo mismo de que Georg anda de pedorro por que ya no se las creo-

Un silencio abrumador se estableció en la sala del departamento, seguido otra vez por las risas de los tres chiflados.

-Este bien. NO me digan. Peor de ahora en adelante se acabo el Gustav amable, cada vez que se rían los golpeare con uno de mis libros- el rubio saco uno de sus libros mas gordos, de esos que siempre leía de 600 hojas.

Las horas siguientes, ninguno se atrevió a reírse en presencia de Gustav, de verdad les daba miedo aquel librote. Cuando querían reírse se iban al baño o a su recamara y volvían cuando ya no sentían ganas de reírse.

Pero nadie aguanta tanto sin reírse y de pronto Georg soltó una carcajada, trayendo como consecuencia un duro golpe en la cabeza. Los Kaulitz rieron y rieron, veinte minutos después seguían riéndose.

-¿siguen riéndose de lo mismo? ¡Ya supérenlo!- les grito Gustav.

Después de cenar, todos se fueron a lavar los dientes y a sus respectivos cuartos. Gustav iba saliendo del baño cuando se topo con Bill y su enorme sonrisa.

-Gustav, no te enojes con nosotros por favor- le dijo Bill con una voz sumamente dulce y poniendo una mano en su hombro –Tu sabes que te queremos mucho y… perdona si te has sentido excluido, pero es que no queremos decirte de que nos reímos por que entonces tu te enojarías-

-Ya estoy enojado- le aclaro Gustav al pelinegro.

-Oh! Bueno, entonces…-

-Mira Bill, no se si tu sepas lo que se siente que tus amigos se rían en tu cara y tu no puedas reírte con ellos- en la voz del baterista había un tono de tristeza.

-Perdona Gustav, nunca fue nuestra intención que te sintieras mal. Te prometo que mañana te contare todo y podrás reírte con nosotros- Bill comenzó a caminar a su cuarto y Gustav se sintió contento de que por fin sabría de qué reían esos tres.

-Buenas noches Bill, hasta mañana-

-Buenas noches, Gustav el de en medio- una risa leve y traviesa escapo de los labios del menor, quien se metió a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Gustav se acostó en la cama, pensando en lo que Bill le había dicho... _Gustav el de en medio._ Murmuro antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Gustav anduvo persiguiendo a Bill toda la mañana, pidiéndole que cumpliera con su promesa y le contara el chiste, pero el pelinegro siempre le decía que aun quedaba mucho del día y que le contaría cuando a el se le diera la gana.

En la noche llegaron al departamento exhaustos, después de haber evadido el trabajo por unos días, David se había artado y los había puesto a trabajar como camellos.

-Bien Bill, estoy esperando- Gustav estaba excesivamente cerca del pelinegro sentado en el sillón.

-Gusti, estoy muy cansado- dijo el chico mientras se recargaba y cerraba los ojos.

-No me importa Kaulitz, me lo prometiste- Bill tomo aire y comenzó el relato.

El menor de los Kaulitz estaba llorando de risa. Le contó a Gustav todo desde la noche en la que vieron Malcolm el de en medio, le contó día y por día, siendo interrumpido constantemente por loas risas. Gustav lo escuchaba atentamente y tenía que admitir que algunas de las cosas le daban mucha risa, otras simplemente le parecían demasiado estupidas.

Había pasado media hora y Bill apenas estaba acabando de contarle.

-Espero no te enfades Gustav, pero es que eres el de en medio- el pelinegro limpió sus lagrimas de risa y calmo su respiración.

-No Bill, no estoy enfadado. Si era eso podrían habérmelo dicho desde hace mucho- suspiro –Aun que la parte que mas me gusta es que David sea la madre ¿el sabe de su personaje?-

-No, no sabe. Solo sabe que tú eres el de en medio-

-Ok… bueno entonces creo que debemos irnos a dormir-

Se lavaron los dientes y se fueron a sus cuartos. Gustav se acostó en su cama y los engranes de su cabeza comenzaron a girar. Tal vez debía ser un poco menos amargado y reírse de babosadas, como lo hacían sus amigos, tal vez debía dejar de leer tantos libros y conseguirse una novia… o dos. Pero entonces decidió que era mala idea, cambiar seria como perder su esencia y además si se unía a las babosadas de los tres chiflados la banda terminaría siendo un caos. No, el era el pegamento de la amistad, la voz de la razón y sabiduría, y si cambiaba, todo se iría a la mierda.

Dos días después…

Todo estaba volviendo a ser normal. Gustav se encargo de levantar a sus compañeros y de servirles algo decente de desayunar, todos se lo agradecieron y le dijeron que sin el estarían perdidos y gordos por comer tanta chatarra.

A Bill le parecía que decirle a Gustav había sido una buena idea y también sentía que Gustav era su hermano mayor… más mayor.

El auto que los llevaría al estudio los estaba esperando afuera. Bill fue el ultimo en subirse y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Gustav, para después ocupar su lugar junto a Tom. Después de unos minutos, el mismo David les abrió la puerta del auto y los ayudo a bajar.

-Gracias Lois- le dijo Gustav después de que lo ayudara a bajar.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- David simplemente no creía que Gustav le hubiese dicho eso, por eso quería que le repitiera, oírlo de su boca.

-No te dije de ninguna forma, solo te dije gracias-

Gustav le había impuesto un nuevo apodo a David sin querer. Loise era el nombre de la madre de Malcolm. Para ninguno de los chicos de la banda le fue difícil acoplarse al apodo y ese mismo día todos, inclusive miembros del staff, le llamaban Loise a David.

-Adiós Lois- se despidieron los cuatro chicos montados en la camioneta, asomándose por las ventanas mientras esta arrancaba.

-Estos chicos, un día me van a sacar canas verdes, moradas, naranjas…- David se subió a su auto y se fue a su casa.

Al final, Gustav se reía con Malcolm el de en medio y había obtenido un nuevo apodo. Bill había demostrado que Gustav no era un cascarrabias y también le había demostrado que era un buen amigo. Georg se hizo fama de tira pedos y siempre que entraba a la oficina de Lois, perdón de David, este le advertía que no quería nada de gases en su oficina. Tom recibió su merecido, una buena dosis de celos, ya que Georg no paraba de decirle a Bill que se veía reluciente y guapo y el pelinegro le daba besos en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Después de unos locos días, todo vuelve a la normalidad en el departamento de los chicos de Tokio hotel, bueno, por ahora.


End file.
